Beautiful When You Don't Try Esp
by Gricel
Summary: Esta Historia pertenece a /u/2460429/itwasadream unicamente estoy traduciendola. Prologó: Quinn es una famosa fotógrafa encargada de fotografiar a la galardonada Rachel Berry. Faberry. Calificado M para caps posteriores.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo:

Han pasado siete años desde la graduación y Quinn Fabray es una altamente popular y demandada fotógrafa, cuyo último recién trabajo es la fotografiar a la primera de la lista "A", la galardonada ganadora Rachel Berry. Las cosas comienzan a grandes rasgos con una arrepentida Quinn y una vacilante Rachel, pero las cosas progresan rápidamente.

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_Puedo hacer esto._ Quinn se dijo a si misma, tirando del cuello de su abrigo de invierno hacia su cara mientras caminaba por la concurrida calle de Nueva York. _Han pasado siete años. He cambiado. Ella sabrá que la madurez llega con el tiempo. Ella siempre ha tenido el mayor control sobre la realidad de las personas y sus personalidades de todos modos._ Ella dobló la esquina y vio a su asistente pegada a la pared de la entrada del edificio del estudio. _"¿Esta todo puesto?"_

La nerviosa joven morena acomodó la gruesa montura de sus gafas en su cara y sonrió entre las bocanadas de vapor de su aliento elevándose en el aire. _"Sí señora. _ _La iluminación esta puesta y en espera de su aprobación. Su equipo, cámaras, lentes, y filtros están tenidos en cuenta y organizados a su gusto. Los telones de fondo están en su lugar y…"_

Ella fue cortada con una leve sonrisa y una mano levantada_. "Kim. Sé que eres nueva todavía en esto y en trabajar conmigo", Quinn abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, "pero todo lo que necesito es un Sí". ¿De acuerdo?"_ Ella agitó su mano a la chica que asentía con la cabeza para que entrara, siguiéndola de cerca por detrás. _"Yo no soy tan dura como todo el mundo dice. Y, contrariamente a la creencia popular, yo no muerdo."_

Kim se río un poco mientras cerraba las puertas del ascensor y señalaba su piso. _"Por supuesto que no."_ Comentó como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo.

Quinn enarcó una ceja y decidió probar a su nuevo asistente para ver si ella iba a durar._ "En realidad, yo no diría decir eso. Muerdo. Pero no en el trabajo."_ Ella levantó la mirada hacia los indicadores iluminados de piso por encima de la puerta del ascensor mientras miraba por el rabillo de su ojo como la morena pasó a la incertidumbre. _"Oye, Kim?"_

_"... ¿Sí, señora?"_

_"¿Alguna vez bromeas?"_ El ascensor se quedó en silencio hasta que Quinn miró a su asistente y esbozó una sonrisa contagiosa. Después de otro un segundo de vacilación, Kim estalló en una risa nerviosa, forzada y el ascensor timbro su llegada. Quinn salió en primer lugar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar a alguien con sentido del humor para trabajar.

El estudio no era más que un gran loft, uno vacío ahora ocupado en su mayoría por el equipo mas demandado para la nueva fotografía de la industria y un equipo de estilistas, maquilladores, y empleados al azar a sueldo quienes evitaban el contacto visual y se ocupaban a si mismos a medida que ella se acercaba. Quinn no era la misma perra que había sido en la escuela secundaria, pero sí utilizaba las habilidades que había perfeccionado en esa etapa para mantener su control si ella necesitaba hacerlo. No podía ser visto como alguien débil. Todavía estaba demasiado nueva. Pero ahora, la tripulación acobardada la ponía nerviosa. Era el peor día para ser vista como una perra.

_"¿Ella esta de camino?"_ La rubia pregunto quitándose su abrigo y tirándolo en una silla vacía antes de ocuparse con los ajustes en busca de la perfección.

_"Ella estará aquí en cualquier momento."_ Kim dijo mirando en la programación en su teléfono, una doble revisión por si acaso.

_"Eso significa que ella estará aquí dentro de veinte minutos."_ Quinn le informó sin hacer contacto visual.

_"¿Disculpe?"_

_"Si se supone que debería estar aquí ahora, entonces no se mostrará durante al menos quince minutos siendo el máximo treinta minutos. Tiene que estar elegantemente tarde para hacer una entrada, pero no manifiestamente tarde para ser visto como poco profesional."_ Ella paró su discurso en escena para mirar a la todavía intrigada chica_. "Por todas las palabras que podrías usar para describirla, Rachel Berry es cualquier cosa menos no profesional"._

Kim seguía muy de cerca con pasos rápidos como la rubia alta se deslizó a través del espacio abierto con propósito y equilibrio. _"¿Así que usted ha trabajado con ella antes?"_

Quinn sonrió y se río para sus adentros mientras examinaba la iluminación. _"No. No he tenido ese placer profesional todavía."_ Ella frunció el ceño. _"¿Son luces calientes?"_

_"Uh..."_ El técnico de iluminación dudó con su respuesta.

_"Quiero ser capaz de verla, pero no de ver su sudor. Encuentra algunas luces cálidas. Puede ser invierno fuera, pero este edificio ya esta caliente. No necesitamos convertirlo en un sauna"._

_"Sí señora"._

Quinn dejó al hombre en su trabajo, para pasar a ver a su equipo fotográfico. _"Si usted no ha trabajado con ella, usted debe haber oído como es ella entonces."_ Kim continuó, ganando la famosa profunda mirada de Quinn. _"Sólo te pregunto porque soy un fan de ella. Por otra parte, ¿quien no lo es en este momento? Quiero decir, ella solo tiene veinticinco años y ya ha ganado premios Tony y un Grammy por su trabajo en el escenario. Ahora, con los rumores de su mudanza a la televisión o el cine... "_Kim suspiró en su adoración._ "Ella es una inspiración del talento"._

La rubia no rio, sino que asintió con la cabeza. _"Siempre ha sido así, aunque no fuera muy apreciada. ¿Sabes qué?, ¿por qué no vas hacia abajo y la escoltas hacia aquí? Date un tiempo para decirle cuánto la admiras. Estoy segura de que a ella le encantaría escucharlo"._

**~/~/~/~/~/~**

_"__Rachel... ¿Rachel, estás escuchando a todo lo que te estoy diciendo?"_ Una mujer mayor, a mediados de los cincuenta, con el pelo gris marrón preguntó, dirigiéndose a la diva sentada a su lado en el asiento trasero del coche.

Rachel volvió su mirada a su manager y asintió con una débil sonrisa. _"Si... pero podrías repetir las últimas cosas que has dicho por si acaso."_

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer las manos de manera que quedaron cruzadas sobre su regazo. _"Te he conocido desde hace varios años, Rachel. ¿Tengo que adivinarte el pensamiento o vas a decirme por qué te vez tan... tan... nerviosa?"_ La mujer se estremeció ala última palabra. _"Esa no es una palabra que utilizo con mucha frecuencia para describirte."_

La diva se asomó a la ventana del coche, pero en realidad estudiaba su propio reflejo en el cristal_. "Es sólo una sesión de fotos."_

_"Rachel, es como todos los demás."_ Su manager respondió cortante, volviendo su atención a su teléfono. _"La única diferencia es que la fotógrafa al parecer es tan importante como tú lo eres. Tú sabes, en su mundo propio."_

Esa definitivamente no era la única diferencia, pero su manager era la última persona que tenía que enterarse de la historia de ella y Quinn. Si lo hacía, estaría plasmado en todos los periódicos. 'Estrella en ascenso se enfrenta a su intimidadora de la Escuela Secundaria' o 'Viejas rivalidades se revelan en el set ". Le gustaba trabajar con Margaret. La mujer sabía lo que hacía falta para llevar a su cliente a la cima, pero Rachel no le confiaba nada personal.

_"Ahora, voy a tener que terminar esto en una hora. Estoy tratando con un par de cosas más para ti, pero a veces la persistencia es más apreciada en persona."_ Margaret explicó mientras el coche se detuvo al llegar su destino. _"¿Puedes manejarte delante de una cámara por sí misma? Me aseguraré de que todo funcione correctamente antes de irme."_

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Ella en realidad prefería terminar esto sin los ojos curiosos de Margaret alrededor. _"Puedo manejarlo bien. Ve a las reuniones. Trabaja tu magia."_ Añadió con una sonrisa cálida para convencer a la mujer de dejarla ahora y no entrar a su cita incomoda con su torturadora de antaño.

_"Bien entonces, llámame cuando hayas terminado y quiero saber cómo ha ido todo."_

Kim literalmente corrió hacia el coche, pasando al chofer para abrir la puerta. _"Señorita Berry es un honor conocerla. Es decir, un en realidad un honor. Mi nombre es Kim y soy la asistente de la señorita Fabray. Yo la escoltaré hasta el estudio."_

Rachel sonrió levemente divertida al mismo tiempo que salía del coche. _"Señorita Fabray..."_

_"Sí. Quinn Fabray."_

Rachel no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y agitó la mano en el aire. _"Sí, lo sé. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar que la llamen señorita Fabray."_ Ella trató de explicar mientras seguía a la nerviosa niña hacia dentro del edificio. _"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

Los ojos de Kim se agrandaron por la sorpresa y la inmensa alegría cuando su ídolo le agarró el brazo para detenerla de entrar en el ascensor. _"¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier cosa!"_

Un poco demasiado ansiosa para el gusto de Rachel. _"Dime como es trabajar para Quinn. ¿Ella es agradable?"_

Kim vaciló, mirando a su alrededor, no podía ignorar la pregunta de la diva. _"Para ser honesta con usted, he empezado a trabajar para ella recientemente. Ella ha estado rebuscando entre asistentes desde__que el último permanente renuncio... aduciendo problemas personales como razón de su partida. No estoy diciendo que trabajar con la señorita Fabray sea difícil. De lo que he observado a ella solo le gusta que las cosas funcionen sin problemas, requiriendo que todo este listo detalladamente"._

_"Ella es profesional"._ Rachel clarifico para ella misma. _"Esa es una cualidad que aprecio."_ Y estaba agradecida que la tuviese. Esperando que la ayude a pasar este día.

_"Ella dijo lo mismo."_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_ Rachel preguntó por fin permitiéndoles entrar en el ascensor.

_"De alguna manera ella predijo con precisión que estaría entre quince y treinta minutos retrasada como para hacer una entrada sin que parezca poco profesional."_ La diva resopló una risa por su previsibilidad. Era extraño tener a alguien que ya sabía como se desarrollaba en su carrera. Siempre había sido un mundo de extraños. _"Ella parece ser una buena lectora de caracteres."_

Rachel negó con la cabeza. _"En realidad no. Ella me conoce mejor de lo que pensé que lo hacía. Fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntas."_ Los ojos de Kim se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en shock_. "Sin embargo a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos hemos visto. Así que eso está en los viejos tiempos."_ Murmuró la última parte a sí misma al tiempo que el ascensor llegó al piso de arriba.

* * *

Sus ojos escanearon al instante el espacio ocupado, pero vacío, en busca de la rubia. _"Voy a hacerle saber que usted está aquí. ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?"_ Rachel se desabrochó la chaqueta y se lo entregó a la joven mientras sus ojos se fijaron en Quinn tan sólo sobre el hombro de la asistente. Ella estaba de espaldas a Rachel, hablando con un hombre y dando órdenes. Su postura era fuerte, pero no rígida y tensa como si estuviese en la escuela secundaria. Rachel se encontró en silencio deseando que Quinn volteara para que pudiera ver su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Como si oyera la súplica de la morena, Quinn se volvió para señalar hacia algunas direcciones y sus ojos se cruzaron con Raquel. La diva pudo leer sus labios, cuando le dijo al hombre que regresaría en un momento, pero nunca rompió la mirada compartida con Rachel. No era una mirada con hostilidad o disgusto detrás de ella, sino casi como si los orbes color avellana le estuviesen sonriendo a ella.

Quinn parecía la misma pero con los rasgos un poco más angulares de la madurez. Su caminar era algo que Rachel no esperaba notar, pero en movimiento era innegable a sus ojos. Las piernas largas tomaron zancadas que disminuyeron mientras se acercaba. Para aliviar la preocupación de Rachel, la rubia sonrió la sonrisa más auténtica que ella jamás había visto en los labios de la rubia.

_"Rachel"_, la diva sonrió al oír su nombre caer de los labios de la ex animadora jefe. No apodos. Otra buena señal.

_"Quinn",_ Las dos mujeres se enlazaron en un rápido abrazo antes de que Quinn diese un paso atrás para darle a Rachel su espacio. Ella no tenía ninguna ilusión falsa de que Rachel había olvidado por arte de magia de los años de tormento que ella le había hecho pasar. Quinn quería que la diva supiera que ella había cambiado, crecido y madurado, pero sin que se sintiese como si estuviera en la negación de que entre ellas algo anduvo mal alguna vez.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio mientras se ajustaban a la presencia de la otra después de tanto tiempo. Esta vez, en pie de igualdad. _"Siete años"._ Quinn dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. _"Es mucho tiempo"._ He estado tratando de averiguar toda la mañana cómo iniciar esta conversación, pero aún no descubro un lugar de partida adecuado. Lo mejor con lo que pude salir fue, felicidades por lograr tu sueño y... y yo me alegro de que no me permites interponerme en tu camino.

Rachel se sorprendió por el comentario. Ella nunca había visto a Quinn como alguien que podría poner en peligro su sueño pero también podía ver de dónde pudo haber pensado que lo era. La mayoría de los adolescentes que se habrían desmoronado con algunos de los comentarios crueles e hirientes que había leído en respuesta a sus videos MySpace. Quinn fue la razón de que Rachel odiase la escuela, pero nunca su sueño. _"Quinn"_

La rubia se detuvo. _"Tengo toda la intención de mantener esta sesión de fotos profesional, pero sólo tengo que decir que estoy arrepentida"_. Hizo una pausa y falló en su postura fuerte dándole a Rachel, la presencia dominante en la sala. _"He estado arrepentida por todo lo que te hice y dije a ti por mucho tiempo. Demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. Y tenía que decírtelo"._

Rachel vaciló, asegurándose de que Quinn terminó. Sus ojos color avellana se elevaron de ver el suelo para verla y ella supo que era su turno. _"Tienes razón. Siete años es mucho tiempo. Pueden pasar muchas cosas. Felicidades por tu propio éxito también. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que te convertirías en una famosa fotógrafa?"_

Quinn se río de la declaración. _"Ni siquiera yo. Por otra parte, hay un montón de cosas en mi vida que yo nunca me esperé." _La diva tenía curiosidad, pero no presionó viendo que Quinn volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. _"Todo está listo. Solo te mostraré el concepto de la revista ha decidido y luego te voy a entregar a los estilistas."_

Rachel siempre se había sentido incómoda en las sesiones de fotos, pero nunca lo demostró. Ella odiaba ser estirada y empujada constantemente por los artistas del cabello y el maquillaje, la crítica abierta de sus fotos y lo que las imperfecciones que tendrían que salir con Photoshop. Se sentía como una hormiga bajo una lupa con el sol por encima de ella. Era una tortura, pero ella siempre puso una sonrisa Rachel Berry y paso a través de ello.

Al llegar a este rodaje con Quinn como la fotógrafa, Rachel esperaba tener problemas incluso para hacer eso. No había dormido bien desde que se enteró quien esta nueva y tan increíble fotógrafa en realidad era. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, siguiendo a Quinn a una mesa contra la pared, sintiendo como si las dos habían estado siempre alrededor de la otra.

_"Ellos te están nombrando la nueva esperanza para atraer las nuevas generaciones las de nuevo a los teatros musicales en lugar de las salas de cine. Así que lo que ellos están queriendo hacer es una comparación de fotos en ese sentido. Vamos a conseguir que toda vestida en trajes o vestidos de teatro de vuelta al primer día. Ya sabes, el fantasma de la ópera, piensa en mí, ese tipo de vestidos. Para representar el talento que tienes como rival de las leyendas". _Quinn miró sus ojos de forma rápida y sonrió en su acuerdo con el comunicado. _"Y entonces, vamos a establecer un sistema más moderno, más joven… unas capturas mas sexys."_

_"Más sexy?"_ Esa fue otra palabra que no se usaba comúnmente para describir a Rachel Berry. Ella tenía hasta la última gota de confianza en su voz, pero no tanto por su "sensualidad".

_"Sí. Sexy"._ Quinn corrió sus ojos por la preocupada cara de la diva y sonrió ampliamente. _"Se verá muy bien. Te lo prometo. Ya puedo verlo en mi mente."_


	2. Chapter 2

Respira. Inhala. Exhala. Solo respira.

Rachel trataba de ignorar las seis manos a pocos centímetros de su cara mientras cuatro de ellas arreglaban su cabello, tirando, jalándolo, amarrándolo, colocando broches en su cuero cabelludo intentando darle a su pelo la forma perfecta. Las otras dos manos eran más invasivas, levantando su barbilla y estirando su cara para la aplicación del maquillaje. Ella estaba siguiendo órdenes de mirar hacia allá y hacia acá y al mismo tiempo trataba de acomodarse con el tira y afloja de las otras manos en su cabello. Tampoco ayudaba que había otra media docena de personas de pie alrededor con los ojos clavados en ella, explorándole, buscando cualquier imperfección que necesitase ser corregida.

Respira. Inhala. Exhala. Solo respira. Ya casi terminan.

_"Hey, chicos. Dadle un poco de espacio para respirar. Dios mío." _Quinn se acercó agitando las manos como si estuviera espantando lejos a los estilistas como moscas. _"Gracias. Ella se ve maravillosa, pero creo que necesita un poco de aire".  
_  
_"Todavía tenemos que asegurar-"_

_"Se pueden asegurar más tarde si se convierte en un problema"._ Quinn quito a los peluqueros. _"Esta foto es acerca de ella, no de su cabello. Ahora mismo el cabello se ve perfecto."_La rubia se les quedó mirando, firme en su decisión. Lentamente retrocedieron y se dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la habitación, obviamente hablando de ella conforme se iban.

_"¿Fue tan obvio?"_Rachel preguntó nerviosamente. Ella no quería parecer débil. Esto era parte de su sueño y tenía que ser capaz de manejar la situación.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. _"No, en absoluto. Sólo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para leer esa mirada en tus ojos. Tú lo manejas mucho mejor de lo que yo lo habría hecho. Yo me habría sentido abrumada y destrozada". _La rubia admitió, retirando un mechón de pelo de nuevo a su lugar. _"Ellos están tan ensimismados por conseguir sus cosas perfectas que no dar un paso atrás para ver cómo están estropeando el cuadro en general."_

"El panorama es tu trabajo."

Rachel dijo en broma, tratando de añadir algo a la conversación.

Quinn bajó los ojos del cabello de Rachel a sus profundos ojos marrones y volvió a sonreír. _"Eso es. Y es por eso que tengo que intervenir y espantarlos. Ellos se preocupan por tu cabello y maquillaje. Yo me preocupo por ti."_ Las dos cayeron en un silencio que se apoderó firmemente de ellas pero nunca demasiado. Ellas se conocían entre sí, o mejor dicho, conocían el pasado de la otra. Pero ahora esta rubia parada delante de Rachel no tenia nada que ver con sus recuerdos. Ella esta tranquila, relajada, sin embargo todavía en control. Quinn fue la primera en romper el silencio después de aclararse la garganta. _"Si no te importa, me gustaría conseguir algunas tomas rápidos para prueba."_

_"Por supuesto."_ Rachel se dio la vuelta e intentó caminar, pero el vestido hizo que fuese una tarea difícil de lograr. _"Se espera que un vestido de esta elegancia haga parecer a cualquiera como un bobo poco sofisticado tratando de caminar."_

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano a Rachel para que se mantuviese en equilibrio mientras subía los escalones en el set. El rodaje era una representación de un escenario de Broadway listo para la apertura de espectáculo de la noche. El telón de fondo era un paisaje nocturno de una ciudad lejana y Rachel iba a estar en el balcón viendo al fondo. Falsas columnas de piedra y enredaderas de hiedra estaban alineadas en la estructura de mármol y Rachel sintió como si realmente estuviese en un escenario de teatro. Ella aceptó la mano de Quinn impulsivamente y fue golpeada con la súbita comprensión de que nunca había estado en contacto físico con la rubia fuera del Glee Club o los altercados físicos que tenían, los cuales todos consistían simplemente en empujones en los brazo. Nada suave y de apoyo como ahora.

_"Así que, ¿a dónde me quieres?"_La diva pregunto soltando a la mano de Quinn.

_"Dondequiera esta bien en este momento. Podemos hacer ajustes sobre la marcha. Hey, Kim? ¿Puedes configurar el ordenador para que pueda echar un vistazo de como vamos yendo?"_La asistente morena se apresuró a hacer lo que se le pidió, en su afán por complacer a la rubia y más pon estar cerca de Rachel.

_"Bueno, ella está ansiosa"._ Rachel observó mientras observaba el trabajo frenético de la joven chica. _"Es una buena calidad a tener en un empleado."_

_"Sí"._ Quinn estuvo de acuerdo mirando a Rachel de nuevo. _"Pero le falta una cualidad clave que necesito. Sentido del humor. Ella no se ríe por nada."_

Rachel arqueó una ceja. _"Yo recuerdo a alguien que solía ser así."_

"Sí, bueno, la gente cambia".

Quinn respondió bajando los ojos. _"Desafortunadamente, no tengo siete años para esperarla. Voy a darle una o dos semanas antes de buscar a otra persona"._

"He oído que has cambiado a bastantes recientemente".

Este era su momento para curiosear un poco. La oportunidad casi estaba dada.

"_No soy una puta o demasiado exigente ni nada de eso. Sólo necesito a alguien que aprenda rápidamente, que pueda seguir mis instrucciones, pero todavía tiene las pelotas para preguntarme de vez en cuando. Y eso requiere confianza".  
_  
Rachel asintió con la cabeza, en su mayoría de acuerdo con lo ultimo dicho. _"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscando a alguien con la descripción antes mencionada? ¿Has encontrado uno? Porque yo creo que sería una persona muy interesante con quien verte interactuar. Tendría que ser una persona bien equilibrada de seguir pero argumentar al mismo tiempo. "  
_  
_"Yo tenía una. Y tiene usted razón, ella era muy interesante. Definitivamente se mantenía pisándome los talones mientras podía ser capaz de saber instintivamente lo que necesitaba que hiciera. Pero ahora he estado buscando durante unos cuatro meses para que alguien la sustituya." _Quinn miró a Kim que estaba a punto de terminar la configuración.

_"Entonces, ¿por qué ella ya no está aquí?"_ Rachel preguntó curiosa en cuanto a cuales fueron las causas personales que la hicieron irse. Ellas podrían darle una lectura mucho más precisa de en que la animadora HBIC se convirtió. _"Me han dado cuenta de que si habías logrado encontrar en alguien todo lo que estabas buscando, entonces habrías hecho lo que fuera para mantenerla cerca."_

_"Uh..."_ Quinn dudó, mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar débilmente la fuerte mirada de Rachel. _"Ella era la asistente perfecta, pero no la mejor novia del mundo..."_ Los ojos de la diva se agrandaron y su boca se abrió ante esa confesión. _"Como he dicho antes. Mi vida resultó muy diferente de lo que yo había esperado."_

_"Yo diría que sí."_ Rachel dejó escapar antes de que pudiera evitarlo. _"Lo siento."_

Quinn negó con la cabeza y lo dejo pasar mientras ella bajaba las escaleras para agarrar su cámara. _"Está bien. Viendo que la mayoría de nuestro tiempo en la escuela secundaria se gastó luchando por los niños, tu confusión es más que comprensible."_

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio. Quinn Fabray era gay? La mente de la diva se aceleró, pero sólo pudo concentrarse en la información nueva que acababa de recibir. La rubia que torturó a los marginados era una vez más una minoría, pero finalmente lo había aceptado. Quinn tomó las fotos de prueba y ajusto la iluminación y algunos de los accesorios antes de que ella se acercase a la diva para arreglar otro mechón de cabello y se encontrarse con la mirada fuerte de Rachel de nuevo. Quinn se detuvo justo frente a ella y le devolvió la mirada.

_"¿Todavía procesándolo?"_

Rachel no podía decir nada y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

_"Está bien. Me tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse a también."_Admitió para charlar mientras metía el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Rachel.

_"¿Cómo lo... cuándo te diste cuenta?" _La pregunta tropezó mientras salía de la boca de la diva, pero Quinn parecía no alterarse por la tartamudez.

_"Ella me ayudó a entenderlo. Estuvimos trabajando hasta tarde una noche hace unos años. Estábamos mirando algunas fotos en el ordenador y ella se inclinó y me besó. Supe de inmediato que yo era gay porque hubo algo en ese simple beso que nunca había sentido con ningún tipo con los que yo había estado. Ya sabes, esa punzada divertida en el estómago y el repentino destello de calor en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, todavía me tomó semanas para admitirlo".  
_  
_"Es una gran cosa para admitirla"._

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para comenzar a tomar las fotografías. _"Basta de hablar de mí sin embargo. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Obviamente ha sido buena hasta cierto punto. ¿Puedes bajar tu barbilla un poco?"  
_  
Rachel hizo lo que le pidió y siguió cambiando sus poses mientras Quinn se movía a su alrededor. _"Bueno, el trabajo me mantiene bastante ocupada. Cualquier relación tienen que pasar a segundo plano para largas horas y una diva cansada, por lo que son pocas y distantes entre sí. No me puedo quejar sin embargo. Este es mi sueño. Lo que siempre he querido y conseguí. " _Ella podía ver la sonrisa de Quinn desde detrás de la cámara. _"¿Cómo acabaste en la fotografía?"_

_"Aquí, toma asiento." _Quinn ayudó a Rachel a sentarse y a acomodar el vestido, esponjándolo un poco. _"Bueno, tomé una clase de fotografía en mi primer año en la universidad y me quede loca y absolutamente enamorada de ello. Es un poco difícil de explicar la adicción a alguien, pero yo soy adicta a esto por completo."_

_"Pruébame". _Rachel instó, interesada en lo que podría capturar el corazón de la animadora como el escenario el de ella.

_"Bueno, hay esta sensación que tengo de que sólo me quita el aliento"._ Quinn empezó y ella cambiaba sus ángulos continuamente. _"Recuerdo la primera vez que me paso. Estaba en las montañas y saqué mi cámara para tomar una fotografía durante la puesta de sol. Me tarde una eternidad tratando de encontrar mi ángulo y punto focal como la aficionada que era. Centré mi disparo, la iluminación era perfecta, el ángulo perfecto, y las sombras eran mágicos. Finalmente encontré lo que quería en el visor. Era tan hermoso, rosas y azules del cielo jugando contra las montañas de piedra de gris oscuro. La foto que tomé fue todo lo que hubiera imagino que era y estaba llena de gran satisfacción hasta que me baje la cámara y vi la realidad de pie justo delante de mí."_ Quinn bajó la cámara y miro en los cálidos ojos chocolate de Rachel y se detuvo. _"No hay palabras para describir la sensación de darse cuenta de que la perfección que se ve a través del lente, es más perfecto sin el."_

Respiración de Rachel se quedo atrapada en su garganta y Quinn volvió a su lugar detrás de la cámara con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

_"Aunque sé que nunca voy a capturar cada esencia de la belleza, es la sensación que me da saber que siempre hay más para ver. Que cada foto expone un poquito más"._ La rubia continuó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado del set, los ojos de Rachel siguiéndola a donde iba. _"Una vez que me di cuenta de que, realmente empecé a ver las cosas. Me sorprendió lo mucho que vemos todos los días, pero nunca miramos en realidad. ¿A cuántas personas les hablamos a ver, pero nunca las vimos realmente? Esa experiencia me ha hecho dar un paso atrás y re- examinar cada detalle de mi vida. Cada experiencia, relación, amistad, historia... todo lo veo todo muy diferente ahora. "  
_  
Rachel tragó saliva. Ella estaba tan envuelta en la pasión que Quinn estaba hablando que no se dio cuenta que estaba respirando con dificultad. No estaba segura de por qué exactamente estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar. Debería ser el vestido o la blusa estilo corset. _"¿Supongo que es de donde tu nueva naturaleza tranquila deriva?"  
_  
_"Así es. Resulta que cuando ves el mundo por lo que es, hace que sea mucho más fácil ser tú mismo. El mundo es mucho más que las personas y sus opiniones. No hay nada que este simplemente definido. Nunca atrapado en un solo marco. ¿Por qué preocuparse por uno cuando hay millones más que mirar?"_ Quinn se puso de pie y dejó su cámara a su lado. _"Creo que tenemos nuestra toma."_

* * *

_Chic s que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta traducción, de darme sugerencias y de dejar reviews se los agradezco de corazón. Lamento infinitamente que aun no habia publicado un nuevo capitulo, no tengo excusas Y LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS. Esta historia es por todos aquellos que estan apoyandome e invitandome a que siga con la traducción. En especial a Eli xD que no ha parado hasta que termine este Cap. Espero haya sido de su agrado y siempre las sugerencias son bien recibidas. Besos!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn dejó la cámara sobre la mesa y se acercó a ayudar a Rachel. La diva al levantarse la tomo con ambas manos y al tiempo que estas se tocaron con las de Quinn se dio cuenta de cuan sudadas estaban. Cuando ella tiró de la rubia para ponerse de pie, su mano se deslizó y cayó de nuevo sentada, tirando de Quinn con ella. La fotógrafa, temerosa de pisar el masivo vestido, mantuvo sus pies en su lugar y se inclinó hacia delante para recuperar el peso, con una mano en cada lado de la diva.

Rachel se quedó sin aliento otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que ella y Quinn se encontraban a centímetros de la cara de la otra, sus ojos se encontraron y también la respiración jadeante de los repentinos movimientos inesperados. Rachel podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de la rubia y el aroma de su pelo en la nariz. Todo era tan familiar para ella. Quinn sólo estuvo allí por un segundo antes de empujarse hacia arriba. _"Lo siento. Perdí el equilibrio y no quería pisar el vestido."  
_  
_"No. No, está bien. Comprendo. Lo siento, mis manos se deslizaron. La debí de haber tenido sudadas. Es mi culpa."_

Quinn ofreció a la diva sus manos de nuevo, esta vez con éxito al ponerla de pie. A medida que la rubia se giró, todavía sosteniendo una de las manos de Rachel para equilibrio, la diva repentinamente se dio cuenta de las otras personas en la habitación. Todo el tiempo ella había estado tan concentrada en Quinn que se había olvidado de ellos. Ella no los vio ni los escucho, a pesar de su excelente oído y las numerosas voces haciendo eco en las paredes desnudas. Había estado inconsciente.

La diva también era ajena al hecho de que ella aún tenía que soltar la mano de Quinn después de haber llegado al equipo y que dejasen de moverse. Fue sólo cuando Quinn necesito usar las dos manos que se separaron. Rachel podía sentir el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro y esperaba que el maquillaje pesado fuese suficiente para cubrirlo. Tampoco ayudó que los ojos de Kim estuviesen saltando de la pantalla en la que se supone que debería de estar mirando a su ídolo.

Una vez más, la sincronización de Quinn fue una bendición y chasqueó los dedos en la cara de su asistente y señaló su atención de nuevo a la pantalla. _"Todos sabemos que ella es talentosa y hermosa, no es necesario mantenerte mirándola fijamente."_ Kim agachó la cabeza y asintió fijando sus ojos en las fotos. Rachel se abanicaba mientras otra ola de calor se precipitó sobre ella. _Hermosa._

_"Me encanta esta."_ Kim dijo, apuntando a la pantalla con el dedo índice. _"La intensidad de sus ojos... es como si le estuviese viendo directamente a través de la cámara a usted."_

Quinn se movió para Rachel pudiese ver la imagen y la diva casi se quedó sin aliento. Kim tenía razón. A Rachel le habían tomado miles, si no decenas de miles de fotos, pero nunca una que pareciese tan real, tan viva. La emoción en sus ojos hizo que el resto de la toma estuviese falta de definición. No había nada que se comparase a lo que veía para llamar su atención.

_"Esa fue uno de las últimas que hemos tomado." _Quinn señaló, al hacer clic de nuevo en el principio y arrastrando el cursor a través de ellas secuencialmente.

Rachel vio las docenas de fotos de ella misma mientras pasaban, en cada una se la veía un poco más relajada, un paso más cerca de tener vida en sus ojos. Ella estaba tratando de recordar la sesión, pero no podía recordar la mitad de las poses que estaba viendo ante ella. Su atención había estado de lleno en Quinn y su pasión. _"Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tomaste tantas". __  
_  
_"Como he dicho, cada fotograma es algo nuevo. Algo más. Cuanto más tome, más posibilidades tendré de captar lo que sea que estoy buscando."_

_"¿Y lo hiciste?"_

Quinn miró a los ojos de Rachel en un silencio que duró sólo un segundo más de lo que debería. _"Creo que lo he hecho"._

Rachel se llevó las manos al sostén del vestido y respiró profundamente, con la esperanza de aliviar el calor. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban o que la rubia hablaba con un determinado nivel de confianza, ella iluminaba. _"Entonces, ¿Hemos terminado con este vestido entonces? Tan hermoso como es, creo que tendría un tiempo más fácil para respirar fuera de él." __  
_  
_"Por supuesto."_Quinn miró a Kim, quien dirigió a la diva de vuelta a una de las dos habitaciones en el edificio mientras seguía examinando su obra. Ella estaba tan perdida en las fotos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kim regresó y saltó a la brusquedad de su voz.

_"Usted no me dijo que fue a la escuela secundaria con ella!"_

Ella taro de luchar con su ahora adolorida cabeza y se sentó en la silla. _"Nunca me preguntaste cómo le conocí. Sólo me preguntaste si yo había trabajado con ella o si me habían hablado de ella. Hay una gran diferencia, ya sabes."_Quinn bromeó.

_"Pero usted fue a la escuela con ella! ¿Como era? ¿Tuvo alguna clase con ella? ¿La había oído cantar? ¿Era tan buena entonces?"_

La rubia sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras se reclinó en la silla y escuchó la lluvia de preguntas fanáticas y completamente poco profesional siendo lanzadas contra ella. _"¿Va a actuar así con todas las personas famosas que fotografío_?"

La morena tartamudeó y se reubicó sus gafas en la cara. _"No, señora."_

Quinn estudió a la joven que tenía delante. Sólo tenía curiosidad. _"Podrías estar segura al decirte que Rachel Berry y yo no éramos amigas íntimas, aunque era probable que pudiésemos haberlo sido."_

"¿Q-qué te detuvo?"

La animadora ex jefe movió sus ojos hacia la pantalla del ordenador y suspiró ante el rostro familiar mostrado. _"Muchas cosas. Su vestuario y personalidad desagradable. Mi popularidad e inseguridades. La típica escuela secundaria mierda. De hecho, le atormentaba cada día. Quiero decir, absolutamente la humillaba"._

"Pero parece tan... amable con ella ahora. Como alguien por naturaleza amigable."_  
_  
_"Siete años para mi fue suficiente para conseguir superarme a mi misma... y para que ella consiguiese un estilista para vestirla."_ Aún podía ver a su asistente tratando de visualizar a la Quinn Fabray a quien se estaba acostumbrando en el cruel marco que ella misma estaba pintando para si. _"Hay, por supuesto, mucho más a esa historia. Pero la única cosa que creo que necesitas saber en este momento, es que Rachel Berry siempre ha sido una estrella con una enorme cantidad de talento y empuje para llevarla a donde ella quisiera ir. Ella verdaderamente se merece los elogios que está recibiendo ahora. "__  
_  
Kim sonrió a la alabanza de su ídolo y asintió en aceptación.

_"¿Puedes ver cómo está? Y si ella tiene una docena de manos en su cara, decirles a todos ellos que digo que se vallan."_

_"Sí, señora".  
_  
Quinn vio cómo la chica se fue y volvió a mirar a los cálidos ojos chocolate en la pantalla. Rachel Barbara Berry había sido el punto focal de casi la totalidad de arrepentimientos en la vida de Quinn. Cada apodo. Cada granizado lanzado. Cada vez que deliberadamente trató de hacerle daño. La declinación de su oferta de amistad. Nunca buscando una por su cuenta. Dejar que pase tanto tiempo antes de emitir su disculpa. La diva había incluso sin saberlo, jugado un papel importante en la caída de la única relación seria en la vida de Quinn. Pero eso era otra historia completa.

_"Señorita Fabray?"_Kim la llamo mientras se escurrió a través del loft.

_"Kim. Te lo dije, solo llámame Quinn. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Está todo bien?"  
_  
Su asistente señaló de nuevo en la dirección del armario. _"Ella está preguntando por ti."_

Quinn frunció la frente, pero se movió rápidamente hacia el vestuario. Los estilistas, cabello, maquillaje y artistas estaban todos al lado de la puerta. _"¿Qué pasa?"_Le pregunto a cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a responder, pero recibió encogimientos de hombros en su mayoría.

_"Ella nos pidió que la dejáramos por un minuto hasta que hablase con usted."_

Ella frunció los labios mientras llamaba a la puerta y una pequeña voz le respondió que podía entrar. La habitación estaba llena de bastidores de ropa, zapatos y pequeñas cosas regadas aquí y allá. Los espejos se alineaban en la pared frente a ella mientras un cómodo sofá estaba apoyado contra la misma pared que la puerta. Rachel estaba sentada en el sofá, envuelta en una túnica larga y blanca.

_"¿Estás bien?"_ La diva se levantó rápidamente, curvando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y Quinn supo de inmediato cuál era el problema. _"Rachel, si no estas cómoda con el vestuario, podemos probar otro. En realidad estaba esperando a probar algunos más. El vestido fue estipulado, pero esta parte de la sesión está para elegir_".

_"No es realmente el vestuario. Quiero decir, un traje de baño cubre menos de modo que no es realmente el problema."  
_  
Quinn estaba un poco confundida ahora. _"Entonces, ¿qué es?" __  
_  
_"No me importa que la gente mire hermosas fotos de mí tratando de parecer 'moderna, joven y sexy', pero..."_ Ella bajó los ojos y la rubia se acercó para ayudarle a que continuase. _"Yo no creo que pueda tener a toda esa gente mirándome mientras que estás tratando de tomar las imágenes. 'Sexy' no es realmente mi zona de confort"._Su voz se desvaneció al tiempo que finalizó.

_"Bueno. No es un problema. Kim!"_ Rachel se mordió los labios entre los dientes y miró hacia otro lado mientras la joven morena entró en el vestidor y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. _"Que todos sepan que pueden irse a casa por el resto del día. Esto va a ser una sesión privada".  
_  
Kim dudó por un momento, asegurándose de que entendía correctamente. _"Sí, señora. ¿Yo también?"  
_  
Quinn asintió con la cabeza y la asistente salió de la habitación para entregar el mensaje. La rubia tomó asiento en el sofá y le dio unas palmaditas para que Rachel se sentase y esperaran la salida de la tripulación. _"Muchas gracias. Siento que yo-"_

_"No te disculpes."_ Quinn interrumpido. _"Entiendo. No es como si estuvieses diciendo que no a todo el rodaje. Sólo a la docena de personas frente a ti arreglándote."  
_  
La diva se río un poco. Todavía se estaba adaptando a esta nueva, Quinn Fabray relajada. _"¿Qué pasará con el pelo y maquillaje?" _

_"De todas formas yo quería ir con un aspecto más natural. Así que puedo manejarlo. El cabello, lo quiero desaliñado como esta"._ Quinn se puso de pie y tiró de Rachel hacia los espejos para continuar. _"Tienes un ondulado natural en tu cabello que se ve muy sexy cuando esta natural"._La rubia admitió pasando los dedos por los mechones oscuros para poder moldearlo en la forma deseada.

Rachel silenciosamente alabó a quien le entregó la túnica, ya que ocultaba la el frio que descendía por sus brazos con cada roce de los largos dedos de Quinn contra su cuero cabelludo. Por desgracia, la túnica no estaba haciendo mucho por ocultar su pecho ligeramente agitado o su mandíbula apretada, mientras trataba de tragar el nudo en la garganta.

Quinn corrió sus dedos por una última vez, frotando los mechones suaves entre sus dedos antes de dejarlos caer junto con sus ojos para maquillarla. _"Sólo necesitamos un poco de maquillaje de ojos para hacer que tus ojos realmente sobresalgan."_ Levantó suavemente la barbilla de Rachel para una mejor iluminación. _"Tienes unos ojos hermosos que pueden derretir a una persona. Añade un poco de oscuridad a su alrededor y su calidez te atraviesa".  
_  
Rachel tomo la oportunidad para estudiar el rostro de Quinn mientras la rubia se concentró en su maquillaje, no donde ella estaba realmente observando. Puede que Quinn haya estado haciendo cumplidos acerca de sus ojos, pero Rachel creía que Quinn tenía el mejor par. Sus ojos color avellana eran en su mayoría verde con estallidos de color marrón claro, pero lo que más amaba Rachel eran las pecas de color marrón oscuro en su ojo derecho.

_"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?"_ Los ojos de Quinn miraron inmediatamente a Rachel con la inesperada pregunta. _"Sólo estoy preguntando porque mencionaste que tu ex se fue hace cuatro meses, pero nunca dijiste nada acerca de una novia actual."_

"Uh... no. No estoy saliendo con nadie."

La rubia admitió, volviendo su atención de nuevo al maquillaje de Rachel. _"¿Y tú? Dijiste que las relaciones fueron pocas y distantes entre sí, pero nunca dijiste nada acerca de un actual"._

Rachel sonrió ante la pregunta espejo. _"No. El último desastre terminó hace poco más de un mes".  
_  
La rubia hizo una mueca. _"Desastre, ¿eh?"_

_"Solía creer que tener una relación con alguien cuya vida imitaba la mía sería beneficioso. Que ellos entenderían algunas de las dificultades de estar en el escenario y los inconvenientes comunes de una relación con dicho individuo."  
_  
Quinn sonrió ligeramente, pero trató de no hacerlo notar. _"Olvidaste lo dramáticos que pueden ser, ¿verdad?" _

_"Sólo un poco"._ Rachel confesó al mismo tiempo que Quinn terminó y dejó la máscara de pestañas. _"Drama, celos y envidia... ninguna de las cuales son propicias para una relación saludable, pero son devastadores si las tienen ambos individuos."_

_"Muy cierto. Déjame comprobar y ver si la costa está clara."_

Rachel vio como Quinn puso la cabeza fuera de la puerta y volvió con una sonrisa de aprobación, abriendo más la puerta. _"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu ex? ¿Problema similar? ¿Nunca debes salir con un compañero de trabajo?"  
_  
Quinn aminoró el paso para coincidir con el de Rachel. Ya no había prisa. No más el considerar el tiempo de alguien mas. _"No. Nada de eso. Adrianne estaba muy segura de sí misma y muy segura de su opinión a cerca de todos los demás. Ella sabía que yo era gay y ella me besó. Ella sabía que yo la quería así que me persiguió. Ella sabia como todo iba a resultar y no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario. Yo, por desgracia, no pude mantener el ritmo de su certeza. Todavía había problemas del pasado que me impidieron hacerlo que ella sentía que debería de haber sido fácil de manejar para mi. Ella perdió la paciencia conmigo. Yo me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para aceptar las cosas de las que ella estaba segura. "_

"Todo el mundo se mueve a su propio ritmo, sin embargo."

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa expectante. _"Sí. Pero ella sabía que mi ritmo era el mismo que la de ella."  
_  
_"¿Y así te dejó solo porque necesitabas más tiempo para lidiar con los problemas emocionales pasados?"_Rachel sintió una leve ola de ira. ¿No sabia esta mujer todas las cosas que Quinn había experimentado en su vida? Un culo de padre, abandono emocional por parte de su madre, no tener casa y embarazada a los dieciséis años, y luego darse cuenta de que su educación cristiana, una vez más la condenaba cuando ella admitió que era gay.

_"No. En realidad no. Eso la puso un poco frustrada, pero fue más de lo que los problemas fueron. Pero eso es una historia para otro momento." _Quinn dijo rápidamente, cerrando la conversación y tomando su cámara. _"Creo que ya es hora de que aprendas a sentirte cómoda con ese lado sexy tuyo."_

Rachel sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa y se acercó al segundo escenario, un telón de fondo blanco y un taburete de madera. Quinn levantó la cámara para algunos disparos de prueba al mismo tiempo que Rachel se quitó la bata. Rezó que la diva no hubiese oído el gemido que escapó de la parte posterior de su garganta cuando ella se quedó boquiabierta través de la lente, sintiéndose un poco pervertido. Esto iba a ser una sesión larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Oculta con seguridad detrás de su cámara, los ojos de Quinn delinearon las aparentemente interminables piernas bronceadas antes de que desaparecieran en la combinación de los shorts más cortos de spandex negro que había visto en su vida con el borde de una camisa blanca suelta. _Dios, ella tiene unas increíbles piernas... y trasero._

_"¿Cómo debería posar? Todos mis instintos me dicen que tengo que cubrirme así que..."_

Quinn bajó la cámara y se río un poco. Sólo Rachel Berry podría lucir así y seguir estando insegura sobre eso en una habitación vacía. _"Toma asiento en el taburete."_ Ordenó mientras dejaba la cámara abajo y se acercaba. _"Inclínate un poco."_ La rubia tomó las piernas de Rachel detrás de las rodillas y las torció en el taburete, luchando contra sí misma para dejar ir la suave piel cuando finalizó y sólo tuvo éxito en su lucha después de un ligero roce de su dedo pulgar con un lado de su pierna. _"Muy bien, ya que todavía tenemos que trabajar en que estés cómoda, cruza las piernas y los brazos sobre ti misma, pero inclinarte un poco hacia delante."_

Rachel pasó un brazo sobre su estómago y dejó caer la mano por las piernas mientras trajo la otra arriba y sobre su pecho, esa mano descansando en su hombro.

_"Perfecto. Ahora estas un poco más encubierta pero aun así, es como, en plan broma seductora"._ Quinn explicó mientras movía un poco cabello de la diva hacia su hombro vacante. _"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"_

_"En realidad, sí."_Rachel respondió, sin saber si respondió por el bien de su modestia, o la sensación de los dedos de Quinn en su cabello de nuevo.

Quinn sonrió y volvió a su cámara. _"Puedes sujetar tu pierna debajo en el escurrido del taburete. Levántela un poco." _La rubia se lamió los labios inconscientemente al tiempo que la flexión de esa pierna reflejaba la luz e iluminaba los músculos tonificados. _"Eso esta bien". Yep. Muy bien. "¿Puedes relajar los hombros un poco?"_

La diva hizo lo que le pidió y se sintió más segura mientras la fotógrafa sacaba mas imágenes, obviamente Quinn estaba satisfecha con lo que Rachel estaba haciendo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Rachel abrió su postura ligeramente, moviendo la mano en el hombro al taburete detrás de ella, apoyando en ella su peso mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás.

_"Eso esta bien"._ Quinn comentó lamiéndose los labios de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar el control de sí misma. Este era un tiempo para ser profesional. Los pensamientos sucios podrían venir después. Trató de sostener respiración agitada mientras sus ojos estudiaban la forma que había en su visor. Fue un reto ignorarla cuando eso era lo que se _supone_ que debería de estar viendo. _Profesional. Profesional. Profesional._Quinn de repente se asemejo a Finn y a su canto del cartero, y rompió en una sonrisa amplia.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_Rachel preguntó nerviosamente.

_"Oh, nada"._ Ella mintió_. "Solo me alegro de que estas consiguiendo estar más cómoda en tu propia piel. Eso es bueno. ¿Puedes... um..."_ Dudó. Esto sonaba tan mal de decirse con los pensamientos que estaban pasando por mente, pero su petición era requerida solamente para la sesión de fotos. _"¿Estarías lo suficientemente cómoda para deshacer, como, los dos primeros botones de tu camisa?"_Contuvo la respiración en espera.

Afortunadamente, la solicitud no sonaba pervertida a los oídos de Rachel y la diva miró hacia abajo para desabrocharse la camisa. Quinn inhalo una profunda respiración lentamente mientras las pequeñas manos bronceadas separaban las capas superpuestas de material blanco. _"Todavía me sentiría cómoda con un tercero si es necesario."_

Quinn se aclaró la garganta mientras se cambiaba de posición para la próxima serie de disparos. _"Eso sería bueno"._

"¿Y el cabello todavía está bien?" -Preguntó Rachel mientras ella liberaba otro botón y volvía a su postura reclinada.

Los ojos de la rubia cayeron a la zona de piel recién expuesta a lo largo de su pecho y suspiró profundamente. _"Sí"._

_"¿Estás segura?"_

"Uh-huh".

Rachel hizo una pausa. _"No me estás dando mucha ayuda"._

Quinn se arrodilló y trajo la cámara de nuevo hacia su cara. _"No la necesitas. Pareces estar en contacto con tu sensualidad natural ahora... es bueno."_ Una vez más, Quinn se encontró lamiéndose los labios. Estaba tan frustrada con la falta de profesionalidad que se sintió tentada a salir en ese mismo instante y verter agua fría en su cara sólo para poder concentrarse. _"Tenemos algunas buenas allí. Vamos a probar un poco sin el taburete."_ Cogió una caja de suelo y la introdujo en la escena. _"Vamos a ver lo que tu sensualidad te dice que hacer con eso."_

Rachel se rio mientras estudiaba la caja de madera en el piso. _"Está bien. Creo que tengo algo."_ Se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a la caja, y apoyó la frente en la parte superior de su antebrazo para apoyo. El otro brazo colgaba por encima de su pierna, que estaba inclinada y hacia arriba, en la rodilla, mientras la otra estaba estirada y recta en el suelo. Incluso cambió sus hombros para hacer un poco de frente a Quinn. _"¿Qué te parece?"_ La morena preguntó con una sonrisa divertida antes de probarle. _"¿Esta bien'?"_

Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia a ruborizarse. _"Si. Esta bien."_ Ella se puso en cuclillas para obtener un ángulo más bajo y deseó ser una fan como en la que se había convertido en ese momento. No sólo porque su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, sino porque la camisa desabotonada parcialmente estaba peligrosamente cerca de exponer de lo que Rachel había mantenido siempre oculto bajo esos horribles suéteres de rombos. Todo lo que necesitaba era una brisa ligera para mover el material. _Profesional. Eres es una profesional. Actúa como tal. "¿Así que son ciertos los rumores? ¿Estás pensando en ir a la televisión o el cine?"_

Rachel apartó el cabello que caía por encima de su hombro frontal y bajó la barbilla seductoramente. _"No lo sé. He tenido algunas ofertas, pero no estoy segura de si estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Broadway por el momento."  
_  
Quinn robó un rápido vistazo por encima de su cámara; su ceño fruncido. _"¿Quién dijo que tenías que renunciar? Ve y haz una película y luego regresa inmediatamente."_

"No todo es tan sencillo como para 'regresar inmediatamente."

"Para ti lo sería".

Rachel falló para hacer un comentario y Quinn tomó otra foto. _"Te agradezco el voto de confianza."_

_"Siempre. Trata de sentarte con las rodillas hacia el pecho, tu brazos alrededor de ellas."_Esperó hasta que Rachel estuviese en posición, pero luego bajo su cámara. "Déjame arreglar tu cabello." Quinn se movió sobre sus rodillas y ahuecó el pelo de la diva, dándole un poco de volumen.

Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron ante la sensación y deseó que Quinn nunca se detuviese. _"¿Cuantos trajes deseas probar para esta sesión?"_

"Quiero probar al menos uno más. Algo un poco más cómodo para ti."

_"La ropa es cómoda."_ Rachel respondió con la esperanza de demorar la salida de la rubia, con los ojos todavía cerrados. _"Llevo menos para dormir, así que no es nada."_ Quinn levantó la cara hacia el techo y con mímica dijo "Oh Dios Mio " en una súplica que le diera la fuerza para pasar la tarde sin lanzarse hacia la morena ella misma. _"Solo no sé lo que se ve sexy."_

_"A juzgar por algunas de la foto que he tomado... lo sabes. Lo estas haciendo muy bien. Déjame tomar una serie en esta posición y luego vamos a desnudarte. Quiero decir, a vestirte... en el otro traje."_ Quinn se mantuvo de espaldas a la diva mientras tomaba de nuevo su cámara. _Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida._

**~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~**

_"Rachel"._ Quinn llamó a través de la puerta mientras tocaba de nuevo. _"¿Estas casi…"_ La puerta se abrió y Rachel estaba de pie ante ella en un par de jeans de piel ajustados y un sujetador negro. _"... lista?"_

_"Hay demasiadas camisas para elegir. No puedo decidir por mí misma. Para esto están los estilistas, sabes. Da igual,"_ Ella agarró la mano de Quinn y tiró de la todavía asombrada rubia dentro de la habitación, haciendo un gesto para que tomase asiento._ "Dado que eres la fotógrafa y tienes la última palabra... puedes ser la que decida"._

Quinn se vio obligada a dejar ir la pequeña mano de Rachel y se sentó en la mencionada silla, dejando al nivel de sus ojos el perfecto trasero de la diva que regresó a los bastidores de ropa. Después de unos pocos deliciosos segundos, el dobladillo de una camisa cayó en su línea de visión y movió sus ojos hacia los de Rachel cuando ella se volvió para recibir comentarios.

La camisa era de un morado reluciente, una camiseta grande, más o menos. Realmente no lo que Quinn estaba buscando, pero en el lado positivo, mostraba una importante cantidad de escote. La rubia negó con la cabeza y la diva instantáneamente levantó la prenda sobre su cabeza. Esta vez, los ojos de Quinn cayeron hacia el tonificado abdomen, mientras este se estiró al agarrar la morena el segundo top seleccionado. Era una camiseta blanca ajustada que abrazaba sus curvas perfectamente.

_"¿Esta mejor este? Sé que estabas deseando ir con el mínimo enfoque en contraste con el superior y elegante vestido."_

Quinn no confiaba en si misma para hablar todavía, así que dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se levantó. Ella miró a Rachel una vez más antes de pasar a la percha._ "Definitivamente quiero algo más acorde con una vista natural. Menos llamativo. Las cosas siempre parecen más bellas cuando no lo intentas."_

Rachel se quitó la camisa y observó el rostro enrojeció de Quinn mientras barajaba entre la ropa. _"¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco nerviosa..."._

_"Estoy bien"._

"¿Estás bien? Es" bien "como un código para ti o algo así?"_  
_  
Quinn sonrió en su vergüenza. _"Es seguro y multifuncional"._

Rachel arqueó una ceja hacia la determinación de Quinn de no mirarla. _"Así que ahora mismo, ¿qué significa?"_

La rubia finalmente se volvió hacia ella. _"¿Aún eres tan persistente como lo eras en la escuela secundaria?"_La pregunta iba en serio. Si la diva lo era, entonces no tenía sentido tratar de luchar contra ella.

_"Lo soy y siempre lo seré. No tengo autocontrol"._ La diva sonrió radiante. _"Entonces, ¿qué significa en este momento?"_

Quinn cambio de posición su cuerpo, sosteniéndose en el bastidor con una mano y presionando la otra en su cadera. _"En este momento, significa que me estoy muriendo, tratando de mantenerme profesional mientras estas de pie frente a mí __semi__ desnuda"._Quinn estaba esperando que Rachel se ruborizara o se moviera para cubrirse, pero nunca esperó lo que la diva hizo realmente - nada.

_"¿Qué parte es el problema? El "desnudo" o que es sólo "medio"?"_

La boca de Quinn se secó y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba fijamente. _"¿Qué?"_

_"Deberías ver tú cara ahora mismo."_ La diva se rió. _"Estoy bromeando. Cálmate y escoge una camiseta para mí... y dijiste que necesitabas una asistente con sentido del humor. ¿Dónde está el tuyo?"_

La rubia finalmente logró respirar de nuevo y regresó a su búsqueda del resto del traje de Rachel. _"En realidad",_ se volvió de nuevo. _"Ponte esto de nuevo"._ Le entregó a Raquel, la camiseta blanca. _"Y necesitaras esto también"._Quinn cogió un cinturón negro mientras Rachel se puso la camiseta y comenzó a enhebrarlo en los jeans de la morena, acercándola más al llegar a los bucles de espalda.

La confianza que Rachel adquirió con su broma se evaporó y volvió a estar enrojecida, sin aliento mientras los brazos de Quinn estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, el aliento caliente de la rubia en su cara. Peor que Quinn la viese sonrojarse, era saber cómo su cuerpo reaccionó cuando los dedos de la fotógrafa rozaron la piel de su torso mientras enganchaba el cinturón al frente.

"Ya está. Simple. Casual. Piel firme y absolutamente sexy".

Rachel tragó saliva, mirando hacia abajo a la tierra. _"Es bueno ver que todavía hay algo de 'luchadora' de la antigua Quinn Fabray oculta bajo las aguas tranquilas."_

La rubia sonrió. _"Sólo lo suficiente para mantener las cosas interesantes."_ Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo en una mirada intensa, quemando entre sí, haciendo que su ya caliente piel se encendiese aún más. Su atención fue borrada sólo cuando el teléfono de Quinn sonó. Ella miró hacia abajo al tiempo que lo sacaba de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño. _"Tengo que tomar esto. Lo siento. Regresaré."_

* * *

_Chico(a) s Gracias por todos sus reviews y por el apoyo que han mostrado aun cuando tardo milenios en actualizar, lamento si les he decepcionado. Es el primer trabajo de traducción que hago así que porfis no sean tan malo(a) s conmigo =) Eso si, siempre las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, así que comenten para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o si debería dejar de subir la historia xD Gracias una vez mas y espero hayan disfrutado del cap. Trataré de estas actualizando constantemente, aun no sé que días pero les informaré para que sean actualizaciones seguidas. Sin mas que decir, tengan un bonito día =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel se acercó a la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar aunque sea una parte de la conversación telefónica de la rubia. Su deseo de siempre saber todo parecía sacar lo mejor de ella, pero era más la expresión solemne de Quinn lo que mantenía su preocupación.

_"Si. Lo sé... Por supuesto que sí... No, Adrianne. Yo... ¿Vas a escucharme aunque sea un segundo? ... Gracias. Lo haré. Sabes que lo haré, pero hoy no es un buen d-... Estoy trabajando!"_ La diva notó la tensión emocional en su voz incluso cuando trató de calmarse. _"Mira, llámame más tarde. Tengo que volver a esto... adiós."_

Rachel regresó al sofá y actuó como si no fuese consciente de nada cuando Quinn entró. _"¿Todo bien?"_ Era hora de ver si esta nueva Quinn no sólo era tranquila sino además también confiable. _"¿Necesitas salir?"_

_"No."_ La rubia negó con la cabeza y arrugó la cara. _"No. No fue nada grave para algo así. Sólo es alguien que necesita una carta de recomendación para un nuevo trabajo. Al parecer, mis pensamientos y opiniones ahora significan algo en el mundo"._ Rachel pensó que era plausible. _"Sin embargo se puede esperar hasta mañana. ¿Estás lista para el siguiente escenario?"_

_"Mhmm"._ Rachel asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación mientras Quinn abría la puerta con una mano y con la otra estaba tocando ligeramente la espalda de la diva guiándole mientras pasaba. Escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal. _"¿Mismas poses?"_

_"Uh, vamos a volver al taburete, pero en vez de sentarte en él, quiero que te apoyes en él. Úsalo más como un accesorio que como un asiento."_

Rachel arqueó una ceja mientras ambas tomaban sus lugares. _"No tengo las piernas para lucirlas esta vez."_

Dios bendiga a la madurez pensó Quinn mientras preparaba su cámara. Estas bromas nunca hubieran existido en la secundaria. Sobre todo después de que Rachel supo que Quinn era gay. _"Si. Los tres kilómetros de ellas. Para ser una chica pequeña tienes las piernas más largas que he visto."_

Rachel sonrió y se sonrojo mientras cambiaba su peso contra el taburete. _"Me gustan mis piernas, muchas gracias."_

A mi también. _"Todas esas horas en tú elíptica, ¿verdad_?"

_"No se pueden discutir los resultados. Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras_." La diva bromeó, asombrada de su propia participación en la cantidad de coqueteo que había. Ella estaba coqueteando con una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, sino nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

_"No voy a burlarme de ti."_ Dijo Quinn mientras tomaba algunas fotos. _Me gustaría hacerte muchas cosas, menos burlarme._

_"¿Piensas mantener tú estudio en Nueva York? He oído que has tenido ofertas para ir a Los Ángeles."_

La fotógrafa detuvo sus acciones y se irguió con sorpresa. "¿Cómo lo..."

Rachel tomó el respiro en la sesión de fotos para sentarse en el taburete y descansar los pies. _"Por favor. ¿Crees que me enteraría quien estaría fotografiándome en mi editorial y no haría una investigación? Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso. Pero ¿las tomarás?"_

Quinn sabía que era así cómo Raquel funcionaba. Solo que nunca supuso que ella era lo suficientemente importante como para que la diva le buscará_. "No lo sé. Realmente no tengo ninguna razón para ir hasta allí. Además del trabajo, no hay nada allí para mí."_ Explicó acercándose por la conversación. _"Por extraño que parezca, Nueva York se siente más como un hogar para mí. Incluso más que Lima "._

_"¿En serio?"_ Rachel amaba Nueva York y estaría dispuesta a vivir allí todos los días por el resto de su vida, pero su hogar todavía estaba en Ohio con sus papás. Tal vez si ellos estuviesen allí con ella las cosas serían diferentes. _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste?"_

_"¿A Lima?"_ Quinn enarcó las cejas con una expresión divertida._ "No he regresado. He estado en todas partes, menos en Lima"._

Rachel podía entender el por qué, pero eso no le impidió que hiciera la pregunta. _"¿Por qué no?"_

_" Probablemente Por la misma razón que nunca iré a Los Ángeles. No hay nada para mí allí."_

_"¿Te..."_La voz de Rachel se fue apagando con los ecos de pasos por la habitación. Las dos mujeres volvieron su atención hacia la única puerta y esperaron a que el chasquido de los tacones se acercase.

_"¿Qué diablos?"_ Murmuró Quinn, mientras una mujer alta, delgada emergió de la puerta. Tenía unos largos y fluidos cabellos marrones que se agitaban con la contundencia de sus caderas moviéndose, curvas que paralizarían a un hombre o una mujer por el deseo. Su piel era clara pero mas bronceada que la perfecta piel de porcelana de Quinn, además de sus rasgos faciales perfectamente angulados donde remataban con unos ojos que ardían con un verde intenso. Podía haber sido una modelo fácilmente. Pero a pesar de todas las distracciones, la atención de Rachel estaba pegada a la sonrisa en su rostro. Era una sonrisa seductora apenas oculta por debajo de la superficie de una leve, juguetona sonrisa en sus labios perfectamente regordetes. _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

Rachel volvió su atención a la rubia parada a su lado por el volumen de su voz.

_"Estaba en el barrio y pensé que sería el momento oportuno para que te encargues de esa carta."  
_  
Rachel intentó ocultar su sorpresa. _Esta_era Adrianne? La mujer que convenció a Quinn Fabray de que era gay? Podía ver por qué, pero su aprobación se detuvo en las apariencias. Quinn tampoco parecía aprobarle en absoluto y estaba escrito en toda su cara.

_"En estos momentos estoy trabajando. No tengo tiempo para escribir la carta"._

Adrianne no iba a aceptar un _no_ por respuesta_. "No es problema. Puedo escribirla y puedes firmarla. Ya sé lo que escribirás de todos modos."_ _Ella lo sabía._ Quinn era muy precisa con su descripción de ella. Antes de que Quinn pudiera rechazar eso, la mujer alta se acercó con una mano estirada. _"Soy Adrianne, por cierto. A Quinn a veces se le olvida cuando estoy cerca. Por favor, disculpa la falta de modales. Tú debes ser Rachel."_

Su tono de voz era agradable, pero Rachel sabía el significado oculto. _"Hola. Soy Adrianne. Y he tenido a Quinn de formas que tú nunca podrías soñar ni siquiera con experimentar. Y, sí. Sé exactamente quién eres."_La diva mantuvo su sonrisa y aceptó el apretón de manos.

_"Quinn me ha hablado mucho de ti."_Adrianne se entusiasmó mientras apretaba la pequeña mano de la diva con fuerza. Ella estaba haciendo su reclamo. Ella vio a Rachel como una amenaza. Entonces Rachel se encontró con una decisión que tomar. ¿Retroceder en sumisión ante esta mujer que obviamente todavía sentía algo por su recién descubierta amiga gay, o... reclamar a Quinn para sí misma?

Rachel resopló una carcajada al darse cuenta y la apretó con firmeza. _"Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti también."_Sus ojos se encontraron, ya ambas habían hecho su reclamo sobre la rubia.

La sonrisa de Adrianne se hizo más profunda, después se desvaneció al tiempo que retractaba su mano. "Bueno, no dejen que les distraiga." Comentó, pasando su mano por el brazo de Quinn antes de dirigirse a la computadora. El contacto entre las dos causo que la hiel subiese por la garganta de la diva, dándose cuenta de que Adrianne estaba en lo correcto con su mensaje encubierto. Ella tuvo a Quinn de formas que Rachel no, y que nunca sería capaz de tenerle. Esa mujer fue la primera experiencia de Quinn con mujeres. Probablemente era su primera relación real, la primera vez que ella dijo _Te amo_y que realmente quería decirlo... Rachel estaba poniéndose al día con cosas que nunca podría conseguir.

_"Regresó enseguida."_ Quinn se disculpó y siguió a su ex. Una vez más, Rachel elogió a su espléndido sistema auditivo, ya que fue era capaz de captar la conversación en voz baja con claridad. _"¿Hablas en serio en este momento?"_

Rachel había puesto su mirada hacia el suelo, pero vio a Adrianne intentar otra caricia reconfortante en el brazo de Quinn desde su visión periférica. También vio como la fotógrafa rápidamente se deshizo de eso.

_"Baby, necesito esa carta antes de mañana. Tengo que enviarla por fax esta noche. Además, te conozco. Te vas a torturar mientras haces cada elección de palabras y alargarás el proceso mucho más de lo que debe ser. Así que voy a escribirla ahora. Veinte minutos máximos. Y entonces puedes firmarla. "  
_  
_"¿Baby?"_-Preguntó Quinn, cuestionando la elección de palabras de la morena.

_"Sí..."_ Esta vez la morena sonrió seductoramente y puso sus manos en las caderas de Quinn. _"Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias de opinión, pero todavía significas mucho para mí. Estaba siendo estúpida y precipitada cuando me fui."_

Quinn no se movió lejos del agarre de la morena, pero no la abrazó tampoco. _"¿Y esta revelación sólo vino a ti, hoy? ¿De todos los días en los últimos cuatro meses? ... Te enteraste de que iba a estar aquí, ¿verdad?"  
_  
Los ojos de Rachel se movieron del agujero que estaba haciendo en el suelo. ¿Adrianne apareció solamente para hacer su reclamo sobre Quinn porque ella estaba allí?

_"Por supuesto que sabía que iba a estar aquí. Cualquier cosa que hagas es de conocimiento común en el círculo. O tal vez debería decir, el trabajo que haces."_Se acercó un poco más en un movimiento seductor para besar a la rubia. La respiración de Rachel se aceleró. Ya era hora de que Quinn eligiese. ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de que había otra opción?

_"Escribe tú carta."_ Quinn movió la cabeza lejos de esa boca invasora. _"La firmaré. Después vete." _La postura Adrianne se tensó y se enderezó al ser rechaza. _"Mejor aún, escríbela en mi oficina. Estoy tratando de trabajar"._Las palabras de la rubia no eran frías, pero eran definitivas.

Adrianne resopló y le arrebató el bolso de la silla del escritorio. _"Bien"._

Los ojos de Quinn estaban pegados a la morena, que, echando humo se marchó a la otra habitación en el piso mientras la rubia se aventuró lentamente de nuevo hacia Rachel. Después de que Adrianne entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta, Quinn volvió la mirada hacia los cálidos ojos de Rachel. _"Lo siento por eso. Ella es-"_

_"Celosa"._ Quinn asintió con la cabeza bajo la mirada penetrante de Rachel. _"¿De mí?"_La rubia dudó pero asintió de nuevo.

_"Creo que probablemente debería explicar algunas cosas. Realmente no tenia planes de hacerlo, pero que después de eso..."_

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza también. _"Yo también lo creo."_

Quinn levantó los ojos hacia el techo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Bajó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. _"Creo que voy a tener que sentarme para esto."_Ella sacudió su cabeza para que Rachel la siguiese y ambas se sentaron en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo.

_"¿Cómo es que nunca te acercaste a mí?"_ Preguntó Rachel deseando tener sus preguntas contestadas en primer lugar, por si acaso Quinn decidía cerrarse durante la conversación como ella solía hacer. _"Quiero decir, no esperaba que aparecieras en mi puerta con una oferta de amistad ni nada. Cuando me enteré de que estabas aquí, en Nueva York, yo intuí que me evitabas simplemente porque aún me odiabas como desde la secundaria. Pero después de hoy... ¿por qué no al menos me escribiste una nota y la dejaste en el escenario o con mi manager?"_

Quinn dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y se quedó mirando a la habitación. _"Hubo varias razones. La primera es que yo estaba avergonzada de la forma en que te traté y me pareció que merecías deleitarte en tu éxito sin la perra animadora de la secundaria removiendo tus recuerdos dolorosos".  
_  
_"Pero tú no eres esa animadora más. Yo hubiera visto eso."_ Rachel giró su cabeza para estudiar el perfil de Quinn. _"¿Cuáles fueron las otras razones?"_

La rubia sonrió nerviosamente, pero nunca movió su mirada del frente. _"¿Qué tan honesta quieres que sea?"_

_"Estoy preparada para una honestidad brutal. Es un beneficio de este negocio."_

Su sonrisa nerviosa cambio por la broma basada en verdad, pero aún no miraba a la diva. _"Adrianne no quería que lo hiciera"._

Esto era lo que Rachel estaba buscando. Ella se empujó hacia adelante y se enfrentó a Quinn con su cuerpo, sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella en un estilo indio. _"¿Y por qué no iba a querer que me vieses?"_

Quinn mordió sus labios entre los dientes, obviamente aun debatiendo que tan honesta en realidad iba a ser. Ella frunció su frente y lanzó una respiración lenta por la nariz. _"Porque ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por ti."_

_"¿…por mi?"_

Quinn finalmente volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia la diva, mirando directamente a sus ojos. _"Si. Por ti. Haces una impresión duradera"._

_"Yo... yo no lo entiendo."_ La morena tartamudeo. _"Quiero decir, evidente hubo tensión sexual hoy en el estudio, pero has estado en Nueva York durante más de un año. ¿Cómo has desarrollado estos sentimientos por mí desde entonces, cuando ni siquiera has hablado conmigo desde la graduación?"_  
_  
"Porque yo tenía sentimientos por ti en la graduación. Todo ello envuelto en la angustia adolescente, el odio a mi misma, y capas sobre capas de versículos citables de la Biblia. Admito que no siempre me gustaste. En segundo año realmente no me gustaste."_ Rachel bajó la mirada a sus dedos mientras jugueteaba con ellos, recordándose a sí misma que ella pidió una honestidad brutal. _"El tercer año fue prácticamente una continuación de eso, pero la animosidad empezó a desvanecerse."_

_"Oh"._ Quinn Fabray estaba interesada en ella. Ella había hecho una reclamación en la rubia... esto era todo tan extraño, pero no muy preocupante. _"Tú y Adrianne..."_

Quinn se rió para sus adentros mientras volvía los ojos hacia la puerta de la oficina. _"También tú. No pude superar mis pesares de nunca decirte lo que sentía, o por lo menos decirte que no te odiaba. Ella me dijo que debía superarlo porque eras heterosexual, saliendo con algún tipo de Broadway, y que eras feliz. Yo no tenía necesidad de ir y arruinarlo todo. "_  
_  
"Pero, ¿por qué se fue entonces?"_

_"Porque ella sabía que nunca lo superaría. Porque ella sabía que nunca podría ser tú."_ Quinn se movió un poco. _"Lo que estoy diciendo... o lo que estoy tratando de decir es; Adrianne fue un montón de primeras veces para mi. Primer beso con una mujer. Primera cita pública con una mujer. Primera… vez con una mujer. Ella fue la primera que consiguió que admitiera que era gay, pero no la primera que me diera esos sentimientos. También se dio cuenta de que ella sería la primera a la que superaría perderle. No a ti. Al igual que he dicho. Tú haces una impresión duradera"._

"Nunca me perdiste".

_Quinn se rió en voz alta. "Eso es porque yo era demasiado cobarde para incluso intentarlo contigo. Incluso en estos últimos cuatro meses con Adrianne fuera del camino. Aún no he podido hablar contigo o decirte. Cuando recibí la oferta para esta sesión de fotos, me apresuré a tomar la oportunidad, pero nunca anticipé que te diría todo esto. Sólo quería ver si esos sentimientos seguían ahí"._

_"¿Y aún están?"_

La rubia robó una mirada rápida hacia la diva. _"¿Realmente necesitas preguntar? Después de la" evidente tensión sexual" en el estudio, como lo has dicho."_ Hubo una pausa en la conversación. Rachel no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar. _"Mira, lo siento por descargar todo esto en ti. Debería haber intentado un poco más duro el mantener esto en un día profesional. No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotras."_

La diva negó con la cabeza. _"No lo harán. La homosexualidad no es un concepto nuevo para mí. Tengo dos padres gays. Admito que nunca he tenido a una mujer que confiese sus sentimientos por mí... bueno, aparte de unas pocas seguidoras fanáticas..."_

Quinn sonrió ligeramente pero dejo que se desvaneciera. _"Todavía estoy arrepentida. Debe de ser incomodo."_

"No es nada que no pueda manejar. Sobre todo después de lo hoy con Adrianne

". Quinn enarcó una ceja, en busca de una explicación. _"¿Estabas inconsciente en la conversación de mujeres encubierta?" _Ahora Quinn dejó caer su café en la confusión._ "Te reclamé totalmente delante de Adrianne"._

_"¿Reclamar?"_

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. _"Si. Si ella cree que va a volver a tenerte, tiene competencia"._

Una sonrisa vacilante se esparció en los labios de Quinn mientras procesaba las palabras de la diva. _"No, no la tiene. Ella no puede competir"._

La morena se sonrojó ligeramente. _"Entonces, ¿vamos a terminar este rodaje o no?"  
_  
_"Um... sí."_ Quinn sonrió. _"Pero no con esa mirada. Todavía tenemos una mas a probar."_

Rachel frunció el ceño. _"¿Esto ya fue planeado?"_

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. _"Un traje mas y un set mas"._Ella anunció.

_"Otro set?"_La diva le preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Quinn se rió antes de ponerse de pie con una mirada culpable en su cara. _"Si. Esta escondido. Era concepto de la revista, pero yo no estaba muy segura de que estarías de acuerdo, así que... Lo mantuve oculto hasta que estuvieses más relajada... el traje también"._ La morena entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que Quinn la levantó. _"Ellos tipo se aferraron a la palabra "sexy" y corrieron con ella."_

_"Quinn... ¿lo estás retrasando?"_

La rubia no podía limitar a su radiante sonrisa de agrandarse de oreja a oreja mientras guiaba a Rachel detrás de la puesta de escena de Broadway. El telón de fondo grande había aislado un rincón del estudio y creado un ambiente cerrado, íntimo.

_"Queremos usar las ventanas como un telón de fondo natural, con las paredes de ladrillo, y con los cielos oscurecidos afuera"._ Ella señaló y Rachel dio cuenta de lo tarde que estaba haciéndose. _"Quieren un ambiente urbano. Como un artista que lucha en un apartamento deteriorado. Y, uh... tú estarías allí."_Quinn señaló de nuevo.

Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a la rubia alta. _"Es un colchón en el suelo"._

El fotógrafo sonrió ampliamente de nuevo. _"Lo sé. Como dije. No fue mi idea, pero una cantante que lucha en un pequeño, urbano, apartamento de Nueva York, en contraste con estar en el escenario con un vestido con volantes... podría funcionar muy bien."_

"Tengo miedo de preguntar lo que seleccionaron para mi vestuario."

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó. _"Es... es... sexy... pero dudo que uses algo menos para dormir." _Se dio la vuelta y se marchó del conjunto secreto, con Rachel corriendo nerviosamente detrás de ella.  
_  
"Estoy usando ropa, ¿verdad?"_

"Define 'ropa'..."

* * *

Chicos! Creo que ya he decidido lo del orden de las actualizaciones, y serán d por semana =) con los días que actualizaré aún estoy teniendo detallitos, pero de que habrá traducción habrá! Gracias por los comentarios, ahora entiendo como son de motivantes para las escritoras =) Así que son bien recibidos! Espero que este Cap les haya agradado. Sin mas tengan un bonito Viernes.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn se sentó en una silla afuera del camerino esperando a que Rachel reuniera el valor para vestirse y salir. Después del shock inicial de la diva por la elección de la revista respecto a su vestuario, al menos agradeció que le ofrecieran una amplia selección de colores para elegir. Ahora, sólo era un juego de espera. Quinn jugueteó con sus dedos para pasar el tiempo en el desván en silencio y solo levanto los ojos cuando oyó que una puerta se abría.

_"¿No se ha ido corriendo todavía?"_

Los ojos de Quinn se elevaron para ver los orbes esmeralda de su ex paseándose con confianza sobre ella. _"No. Ella se esta cambiando para la siguiente sesión."_ La rubia intentó pararse pero fue detenida por las piernas de Adrianne, una a cada lado de ella, la morena estaba montada a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y atacó el cuello de Quinn con un asalto de besos, pellizcos y de lamidas_. "Dios, te he echado de menos."_

Quinn puso las manos en las caderas de la agresiva mujer y la empujó pero Adrianne empujó hacia adelante. _"Adrianne, para."_ Cualquier otra palabra fue cortada por los carnosos labios de la morena en un prolongado beso familiar.

_"¿Cuándo vas a ver cómo va a acabar esto_?" Preguntó, volviendo su boca al cuello de Quinn y pasando sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia. _"Ella no sabe lo que quiere. Pero yo sí sé lo que quiero."_

Quinn volvió su cabeza y empujó de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza. En esta ocasión Adrianne cedió, tropezando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la rubia se puso de pie._ "Yo sé lo que quiero."_ Quinn espetó en voz baja, sabiendo que Rachel estaba justo al otro lado de la delgada pared. _"Y lo siento, pero no eres tú. Es por eso que te fuiste. La única razón por la que estas de vuelta ahora es porque odias pensar que has perdido frente a algo en el pequeño juego que estas jugando ahora."_

_"Perdí algo. A ti. Cometí un error"._

_"No."_ Quinn negó con la cabeza. _"No es cierto. Tu partida nunca fue porque no te importaba. Fue porque a mi no me importaste lo suficiente mientras no supiese lo que pude haber tenido con Rachel. Es mi culpa. Soy la que te lastimo a ti. "_

_"Y lo está haciendo de nuevo."_

Quinn cerró los ojos en señal de frustración, luchando contra el impulso de correr y consolar a su ex amante. Claramente Adrianne era molesta y arrogante a veces, pero había suficientes cosas buenas que mantuvieron a Quinn cerca durante casi tres años. Ella tenía un lado más amable, más alegre y más frágil. _"Yo no quiero, pero lo estas haciendo imposible. No puedo darte lo que necesitas ahora. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho"._

Los ojos de la morena estaban enrojecidos por sus lágrimas reprimidas, le entregó a la rubia la carta escrita. _"Fírmala y me iré." _Quinn le miró por un segundo pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para mejorar la situación. Cogió el papel y volvió a su oficina por una pluma y regresársela a Adrianne. Garabateó su nombre en el papel y se lo devolvió a la morena que se negaba a mirarla a los ojos herida._ "Llámame cuando ella corra y obtengas la respuesta que has estado esperando tanto maldito tiempo."_

Quinn no dijo nada mientras miraba a su ex novia salir por la puerta. La situación apestaba pero era mejor que continuar una vida con un "que tal sí".

_"¿Quinn?"_ La voz de Rachel resonó en el desván vacío.

La rubia se alisó el pelo y la ropa antes de que salir de su oficina. _"¿Sí?"_ Se congeló en su lugar cuando vio a Rachel de pie fuera del camerino en ropa interior de encaje negro y sujetador a juego. La rubia no podía respirar, mucho menos cerrar la boca, así que estaba bastante segura de que estaba babeando.

_"Creo que soy parcial a los negros"._ La diva comentó en broma observando su "ropa". _"Pero las doradas eran demasiado tentadoras también_." Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos sin pestañear de Quinn. _"¿Qué le parece a la fotógrafa?"_

_"Yo... yo... eh... eh... * tos *..."_ Por fin se obligó a dejar de luchar para hablar y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Rachel se hizo más profunda. _"¿Eso fue un sí a éste... o a la de oro?"_ Si Quinn hubiese tenido el uso de sus piernas en ese momento habría tomado a la diva justo allí. Demonios, si hubiera estado dentro del alcance de sus manos lo habría hecho. Por suerte, había unos veinte metros entre ellas. _"Estoy esperando la decisión de la fotógrafa, de otra forma me voy a volver ahí y poner-"_

"_Tú te quitas esa y no te vas a poner nada."_ Quinn se sorprendió de que su voz funcionó y se asombró aún más por las palabras que salieron sin más.

_"No creo que tuviese algún problema con eso... quiero decir, ya estoy casi desnuda."_ Bromeó con una sonrisa tímida.

_Querido Dios_... Quinn pateó el culo de su lado profesional internamente._ "Antes de que eso suceda, es necesario que tomé unas fotografías..."_

_"Por supuesto."_ La rubia miró a la diva caminar por el vacío y largo desván con los pies descalzos y la ropa interior de encaje, asegurándose de dejar suficiente distancia entre ellas antes de que la siguiese. Su autocontrol estaba menguando rápidamente.

_"¿Quieres que me acueste en la cama?"_ La diva le preguntó arrastrándose sobre el colchón con sus manos y rodillas.

_Te quiero en cualquier lugar donde pueda tenerte_. _"Si. Acostada, frente a mí. La cabeza a los pies de la cama."_ Quinn se arrodilló en el suelo al final de la cama, Rachel con su estómago en el colchón, manos plegadas debajo de la barbilla, ojos atravesando a Quinn. _"¿Puedes mover tu cabello para que caiga alrededor de tu cara?"_

_"¿No lo harás por mí?"_ Bromeó Rachel, moviendo a Quinn de detrás de la cámara.

_"No."_ Respondió un poco demasiado rápido y un poco demasiado poco_. "No puedo tocarte ahora mismo."_ Su voz era tranquila y obligadamente estable por fuerza de voluntad. Tomó unas cuantas fotos más y tragó saliva mientras Rachel se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró a la cámara, el escote en la vista principal, situado entre sus brazos. _"¿Estás tratando de ser seductora?"_

Rachel apoyó la barbilla de nuevo en sus manos mientras se ponía una almohada debajo de su pecho. Quinn observó atentamente mientras los cabellos marrones lentamente se deslizaron sobre sus hombros desnudos. _"¿Esta funcionando?"_

La mandíbula de Quinn se balanceaba debajo la cámara mientras ella continuó tomando fotos y formando su respuesta en la mente antes de que se permitiese hablar. _"¿Estas preguntándome si me parece seductor, o que estas seduciéndome?"_

_"Ambas"._

Quinn tragó saliva mientras Rachel se acercó y bajó la cámara de su cara. _"Sí"._

Los ojos de la diva mantuvieron a los de ella en su lugar. _"¿Cuál?"_

_"... Las dos."_

La morena siguió guiando la cámara hacia el suelo y acercó sus dedos a la mano de Quinn. Enganchó sus dedos a los de Quinn y tiró de la rubia ya sin aliento hacía ella. Al tiempo que Quinn se acercó, la diva se levantó del colchón de rodillas y luego tiró hacia debajo de la rubia mientras ella se reclinada hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

Quinn se cernía sobre la morena, con una mano apoyada en cada lado de sus hombros y sus caderas bajando lentamente entre las piernas de Rachel. ¿Era real? No podía apartar los ojos de los profundos orbes chocolate debajo de ella. Había tenido tantos sueños como éste, que temía que con un parpadeo todo se hubiese ido. Y como si leyera los temores de la rubia, Rachel se llevó las manos a la cara de Quinn tomándola suavemente. Sus ojos color avellana se cerraron mientras se acostumbraba al tacto cálido, acomodando la cara para adaptarse a las pequeñas manos y besando suavemente su palma. Era real.

Los dedos de Rachel comenzaron a trazar sus rasgos y Quinn abrió los ojos otra vez, estudiando los ojos de la diva mientras bailaban sobre su cara. Los pulgares de la morena pasaron por encima del labio inferior de Quinn muy lento, memorizando su contorno. _"Bésame"._ La solicitud fue apenas un aliento de la boca de Rachel.

Quinn tragó saliva mientras bajaba hasta los labios de Rachel, permitiéndoles rozarse ligeramente, compartiendo entre sí el aliento de la otra, antes de que cerrase sus ojos y capturase esa perfecta boca con la suya. Su pecho se agitaba y su aliento fue succionado de sus pulmones, pero ella se aferró a ese beso hasta que su sangre hirvió por la necesidad de oxígeno. Ambas se quedaron sin aliento y jadeando por el aire que necesitaban tan desesperadamente, pero pusieron a un lado el dolor de sus pulmones ardiendo y se reunieron en otro apasionado beso.

Esta vez, Rachel pasó sus dedos por los rubios mechones de Quinn y la atrajo hacia sí misma, sin querer soltarla. A la fotógrafa no le importaba, sólo jadeaba por aire entre las conexiones de sus labios, saboreando la dulzura de la boca de Rachel que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. La única cosa que fue mejor fue cuando Rachel dio acceso a la rubia en el interior de su boca y sus lenguas se reunieron por primera vez. Quinn se quejó ante el contacto mientras peleaban por dominar. No le importaba quién ganase, ella sólo quería más.

Con la energía aumentando con su deseo, Quinn abandonó los amoratados labios de la diva por su cuello y Rachel jadeó en aprobación del primer mordisco de piel. La morena se aferró con fuerza a la rubia, enganchando los brazos por sobre su espalda, sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus hombros, acercándola más. Sus cuerpos calientes apretados mientras Quinn trazada la línea de la mandíbula de la diva de un lado de su cuello al otro con besos desesperados y respiraciones calientes.

_"Te necesito"._ Quinn confesó mientras besaba los labios de Rachel otra vez.

La morena se retorcía bajo la rubia mientras ella mecía sus caderas conectando con el centro de Rachel. _"Entonces tómame."_

Un gruñido animal arrancó desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Quinn a las palabras de Rachel y fue dejando besos húmedos por la columna de su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando su clavícula mientras que una mano se deslizó bajo la diva y le desabrochó el sujetador con facilidad. Los suaves dedos enviaron escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la morena y comenzó a temblar con anticipación.

Moviéndose para mantener su peso en las rodillas, Quinn separo sus cuerpos lo suficiente como para dejar el sujetador de encaje negro en el suelo. Las manos de Rachel, que ya no se aferraban a los hombros de Quinn encontraron una apertura de su blusa blanca y la abrió rasgándola, enviando los botones contra las paredes circundantes y el suelo. Instantáneamente sus pequeñas manos encontraron los pechos y comenzó a masajearlos a través de la tela de su sostén, pellizcando los endurecidos pezones entre su dedo índice y el pulgar. Los gemidos de Quinn fueron tragados por la boca de la diva mientras luchaba por desprenderse de su blusa.

Rachel soltó sus labios para que pudiera sentarse y quitarse el sujetador también. Las manos de la diva subieron y bajaron en la piel ardiente del estómago de Quinn mientras se cernía sobre ella. Quinn se aseguró con una mano y siguió con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras la otra amasaba los expuestos pechos de Rachel antes de que ella bajará su boca y le jugase el pezón dando círculos perezosos con su lengua. Las uñas de la diva pasaron sobre su estómago en su viaje hasta sus pechos, reanudando sus juegos en los pezones de Quinn. La rubia gimió al tiempo que cerró sus suaves labios alrededor del brote color de rosa de Rachel y le rozó con los dientes mientras lo dejó escapar.

_"Joder, Quinn... tómame ahora"._

La diva soltó pechos de la rubia al tiempo que esta bajaba dejando besos con la boca abierta por los flexibles abdominales de la morena. Los músculos agitándose con cada golpe de su lengua. Quinn pasó las manos por huesos de la cadera y espalda de Rachel antes de que le levantase las caderas y le quitase la ropa interior. La rubia estudió a su sueño desnudo ante ella, corriendo sus ligeras manos sobre la suave piel de sus piernas, extendiéndolas más para separarlas. Se llevó la boca hacia abajo y pasó la lengua por toda esa longitud húmeda, el aliento de Rachel se quedó atrapado en su garganta. La diva arqueó la espalda al segundo, y más contundente golpe de esa lengua, agitando su clítoris hasta su extremo, y gimió en necesidad.

Quinn se sentó en sus rodillas y pasó su dedo medio y anular a través de su humedad resbaladiza, presionando hacia abajo con su mano mientras se movía sobre su clítoris.

_"Te he querido durante tanto tiempo."_ Quinn admitió, pasando su mano de nuevo mientras dejaba besos de regreso por el jadeante cuerpo de la diva hasta su oído. _"He querido saber a qué sabes. Como... como se te siente_..." Deslizo sus dos dedos profundamente dentro y gruñó, curvándolos hacia arriba firmemente mientras los regresó lentamente. Volvió a impulsarse de nuevo mientras chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja Rachel. _"¿Y sabes qué?"_

La respiración de Rachel era jadeos desiguales mientras Quinn presionaba su clítoris de nuevo con cada pulso tortuosamente lento de sus largos dedos dentro de ella. Las uñas de la diva se clavaron en la espalda de Quinn en la desesperación. _"... ¿Qué? ..."_ Quinn sonrió ante la aspereza de la voz de la cantante.

_"No me decepcionaste."_ La rubia comenzó a aumentar su ritmo de manera constantemente, estudiando cómo el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a tensarse cuando alcanzó un ritmo furioso, golpeando duramente la palma de su mano contra el sensible bulto de nervios.

Rachel aplastó sus labios entre los dientes, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus manos ocupadas. Ciegamente desenganchó y bajo la cremallera de los pantalones negros de Quinn y deslizó su mano dentro. Sus dedos hurgaron en la humedad que encontró allí, pero rápidamente encontraron lo que estaban buscando y Quinn se quedó sin aliento por encima de ella.

_"Joder"._ Quinn apoyó la frente en la de Rachel y cerró los ojos. _"Eso se siente tan jodidamente bien"._ Movió sus caderas al ritmo de los círculos de Rachel para más presión.

Los quejidos y gruñidos de placer de Rachel se habían derretido en gemidos y jadeos temblorosos mientras se acercaba a su orgasmo. _"Sí... tan cerca, cariño. Estoy tan cerca". _Ella aceleró el ritmo con sus dedos, en silencio suplicando a Quinn a hacer lo mismo. Su brazo quemaba, pero se mordió el labio y empujó aún más hasta que Quinn gimió con fuerza y su cuerpo se sacudió con respiraciones irregulares.

A medida que su éxtasis la llevó, Quinn se hizo más fuerte con sus embestidas, enviando de Rachel cerca de su borde. Sus ojos color avellana vieron como la diva retiró las manos de sus pantalones y las chupó con su boca, gimiendo ante el sabor. _"Sabes tan bien."_

Los ojos de Quinn, de repente estuvieron limpios y estudiaron la cara de la morena como un depredador acecha a su presa. Los ojos de Rachel se encontraron con los suyos y sonrió antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios. Gimió ante el sabor de ella todavía en la lengua de la diva antes de que se sentase de nuevo hacia abajo entre sus muslos y chupase su clítoris entre sus labios. Las caderas Rachel se sacudieron con cada movimiento de la lengua de la rubia que hacía juego con el ritmo implacable de sus dedos todavía dentro.

Ella sintió el tirón en la boca del estómago y el repentino estallido de alivio que la hizo gritar el nombre de la rubia mientras se corría. Sus dedos del pie se curvaron y su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente mientras sus brazos se agitaban en busca de su amante. Quinn volvió a su posición por encima de la morena, besándole el cuello con ternura mientras la diva le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, su cuerpo todavía perdido en el placer. _"Carajo"_ Fue todo lo que Rachel pudo decir una vez que fue capaz de volver a hablar. _"Solo… Carajo".__  
_  
Quinn se rió en su cuello. Esto era lo que quería. Estar lo más cerca que podía estar de la diva, de sentir sus cuerpos apretados, vibrando uno contra el otro con cada latido de sus palpitantes corazones al tiempo que sus respiraciones se ralentizaban. Colocó un último beso en el cuello de la morena y comenzó a alejarse. Sus caderas se presionaron en las de Rachel y la diva se sacudió y estremeció.

_"¿Todavía vas?"_ Quinn preguntó con asombro mienstras la morena aún temblaba en su orgasmo.

_"Ye-Ah!... ya sea eso... hmm... o tú... tú me rompiste..."_

Quinn volvió a los brazos de su amante y apretó los labios a su oído. _"Si eso está roto, no estoy muy segura de que quieres que te arregle"._ La diva se limitó a negar con la cabeza y empuño el cabello de la rubia.

* * *

Ya lo sé, ni siquiera tengo que pedirles que sigan leyendo la traducción, pero al menos lo he intentado, Jen al fin subí el cap! xD te lo debía de meses :/ aún así a quienes sigan por aquí. Gracias por leer =)


End file.
